


Sick

by StrugglingWriter



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Leafyishere - Freeform, Some bad language, YouTube, af, fuck n stuff, just like, sick, who cares, you sick as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingWriter/pseuds/StrugglingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sick and Calvin insists on coming over and making you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo whats up
> 
> check out my tumblr (strugglingwriter) for more shit like this but right now its just like maccready stuff but I promise I'll post more ok i love you

You opened your eyes and sniffled as your phone relentlessly buzzed on your nightstand. You grabbed it and squinted at the bright screen in your newly wakened eyes. Calvin’s name was written across the screen above your favorite picture of the idiot.

Your thumb slid across the answer button and you held the phone up to your ear.

"Hello?" You choked out

“Jesus christ, you sound like actual death."  


"Because I'm sick, Calvin." You moved the phone away from your face to cough.

"Are you ok? Do you need to me to come take care of you?" 

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you, though."

There was a short pause.

"Nah, I'm gonna come take care you of you." He said and abruptly hung up.

You frowned and set the phone down on the nightstand. You didn't really want Calvin seeing you in your sick, snot-filled state. Your mind just kind of drifted away as you stared up at the ceiling and thought of Calvin. Your eyelids gradually got heavier and you found yourself losing a fight against sleep.

Your eyes shot open at the sound of the doorbell ringing. You groaned. You'd have to get up. 

You pretty much just rolled off the bed, taking your blanket with you as you fell onto the forgotten pile of other blankets next to your bed. You got to your feet and wrapped the blanket around you tightly and made your way to the front door.

"Woah, you look like shit." Calvin mused as you opened the door.

You scowled at him.

"I mean, you're still cute but, you look super fucking sick."

"Thanks, Cal." You plopped yourself down onto the couch and pulled the blanket closer.

He closed the door behind him and you noticed the grocery back in his hand.

"What's all that?" You pointed to the bag.

"Wha? Oh, I thought I'd get a few things to cheer you up." He poured out the contents of the bag on the coffee table in front of you and sat on the couch. "I got ice cream, some makeup magazine, some chips, Coke..." He sifted through the items.

"Thanks, Cal." You rested your head against his shoulder and he wrapped you up in his arms.

You looked up at him and he looked down at you. He moved his head down to give you a kiss. You smiled and pushed his head back.

"Cal, you can't kiss me while I'm sick!"

He grinned and pulled you against him and kissed all over your face while you laughed and squirmed in his arms.

You were sick and tired of every single fucking thing in the world, but you still loved your Calvin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
